thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arknverse
The Arknverse is the first incarnation of The Arkn Mythos, and the first canon universe in the franchise. It was created by DeathlyLogic, Type0Negative, and Huntzilla, and was open for creation from (roughly) August 2015 to December 2018. Its content is set in Universe A, and consists of the Arknthology (which serves as the main Myth Arc) and The Arkn Mythos Chronolgies (which features independent, though sometimes interconnected, storylines focused on specific areas of lore). The Arknverse is known for its complex, interconnected plots and its mind-bending, "horror-lite" storylines. The Arknvererse spawned two spin-off "verses": Arkn: Legacy ''(an independent sequel), and ''Arkn: Eternal ''(a spin-off set in a parallel universe). A prequel "verse", ''Arkn Echo: Endtimes was also planned out; however, it was later cancelled. Synopsis In Universe A (otherwise known as Existence), an eternal war rages between two races of powerful alien beings: the angelic-looking Arkn (who possess magic powers), and the demon-like Dekn (who have mind-based powers). The conflict stems from an age-old rivalry over control of various locations and aspects of the universe; it was spurned (and fueled) by the Hethe: a pantheon of selfish, monstrous beings with reality-bending powers, whom fanatical Arkn and Dekn view as gods. The war is further complicated by the arrival of a new race of beings: Humans, who are mortal and patterned directly after the Arkn (minus their magic powers and wings). The Arkn quickly begin interfering in the lives of Humans: teaching them the forbidden arts of war and passion, breeding with them (producing a race of hybrid beings known as Nephilim), and even encouraging Humans to worship them as gods. Worse, some Arkn begin attaching themselves to their descendants (under the guise of being "guardian angels") and possessing their bodies, in order to provoke the Dekn into attacking humans. Further complicating matters, the Arkn believe that humanity plays a role in a mysterious prophecy: the prophecy of the Arknza, which claims that seven of their warriors in the bloodlines of the gods will one day defeat a great evil, bringing about a new golden age for all beings. The Arknza are said to have Human counterparts, in whom the Arkn blood and powers are dormant; the Arknza can merge with these Humans, becoming beings of great power. Between the ministrations of the Arkn and the Dekn, humanity is nearly destroyed. Fortunately, thanks to the work of a powerful Dekn guild called the Persophelums, the human race is able to be preserved inside a sentient computer system called .Reality. The system contains infinite copies of the Earth and its inhabitants, and provides humans with countless opportunities to live free from the meddling of the Arkn. However, .Reality presents its own dangers: the Arkn have found ways of infiltrating the system, and humans are constantly at risk from glitches, system crashes, and other various program oddities — not to mention the data beings that weave the program (which have an unfortunate tendency to develop minds and agendas of their own). Production The main era of production for The Arknverse ran from 2015 through 2016. The community grew to include a great many works, including The Knight Shift, NoMoreTruths, LiquidBones, and Michael's Camera (a reboot of an earlier vlog series created by DeathlyLogic). In time, the lore created by these works formed complex, interconnected plotlines set within (or based on) the same Universe; these were eventually broken up into specific "storylines" (areas of focus), with ten storylines being created in all. The mythos attracted a decent (if niche) fanbase on social media, with fanmade artwork and blogs being created on Tumblr. In the summer of 2016, the community started to be plagued by production difficulties (due mainly to behind-the-scenes drama resulting from disagreements about certain creative decisions). Numerous creators, including FeralWasteland and Type0Negative, departed from the Mythos throughout the year (with FW and T0N both leaving and returning multiple times before the end of 2016). Plot arcs across the Mythos had to be scrapped and retooled as vlogs and blogs were abruptly abandoned (and just as quickly revived). In December 2016, DeathlyLogic announced the cancellation of the Arknthology, stating that it was impossible (and unethical) for the story to continue in the absence of two of its creators. Instead, DL began working on an independent spin-off (or "expansion pack"), which he called "Arkn X". While the Arknthology was revived several months later (after DL, FW, and T0N reconciled), numerous plotlines (including the Arkn Civil War arc — a side story in planning for over year, which would have united the characters of the Arknthology and sewed the seeds for the grand finale) had to be cancelled. The production troubles (including the "revolving door" of creator departures and returns) continued through 2017. In the summer of that year, DeathlyLogic decided that it was impossible for the Arknthology to be completed, as too much content and plot had been lost for the story to be accessible for new audience members. On June 28, 2017, a "conclusion" (of sorts) to the Arknthology was released in the form of a wiki page; this page, written by DeathlyLogic, detailed the Battle of the Arknza in Universe A, and set up the follow-up franchise, Arkn: Legacy. Resolution DeathlyLogic, Type0Negative, and FeralWasteland reconciled in the fall of 2017. During this time, T0N began pre-production on several new works for Legacy. ''In the winter of 2018, he and DeathlyLogic began working on ''Arkn Echo: End Times (a prequel to The Arknverse), as well as an independent crossover storyline featuring their Arknthology characters (based loosely on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flashpoint_(comics) Flashpoint]'' comic book event). To set up the latter storyline, DL began production on Season 2 on ''Solar's Crimson. However, the creators were unable to coordinate their schedules to work on the projects, and both were eventually cancelled (with production on SC once again coming to a halt). In December 2018, FeralWasteland, who wanted to move on from The Arknverse, made the decision to end MedBoy789. ''The final episode, "Why Was Six Afraid of Seven?", was uploaded on December 14, bringing closure (albeit abrupt) to the plot and characters of the series. On December 25, DeathlyLogic followed suit, ending Season 2 of ''Solar's Crimson ''with the video "20) Conclusion", which effectively brought the Arknthology to a close (and set up a second spin-off universe, ''Arkn: Eternal). Content The stories and lore of The Arknverse draw inspiration from modern pop culture (including the TV series Supernatural, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Matrix_(franchise) The Matrix franchise], and The Dark Tower book series) and mythological literature (particularly Classical Mythology, The Epic of Gilgamesh, and Abrahamic theology). The Arknverse features content in a variety of mediums, including vlogs (web series), blogs, short stories, electronic music, and animation. Originally, the franchise was intended to have a single body of work, collectively referred to as "The Arkn Mythos", which was set within the same universe. (This also included The Arkn Mythos Extended Universe, for non-canon works based on the mythology.) However, with the addition of the follow-up franchise (Arkn: Legacy) in 2017, the original Arkn Mythos started to be described as taking place in "Universe A", with the related body of work tentatively referred to as "The Arknverse". Works in The Arknverse are regarded as falling under two categories: The Arknthology is the myth arc at the heart of The Arknverse. It plays on and advances the lore of the Arknangels: who they are, how they came to be, and how they fit into the bigger picture of the conflict. Told in three acts. The Arkn Mythos Chronologies is the "meat" of The Arknverse. While the Arknthology plays on and advances the lore of the Mythos itself, the Chronologies contain stand-alone stories centered around specific individual plots and characters. The Chronology stories also create connectivity to the Arknthology and (in some cases) intersect with it, fleshing it out and adding context to the specific elements. It consists of ten storylines, many of which overlap. Related Topics * Universe A * Webseries (The Arknverse) * Written Works (The Arknverse) * Arkn: Legacy Category:Canons Category:The Arknverse Category:Closed Source